


Art: Yuri!!! On Ice

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on ice!!! 2016, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Katsuki Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el dibujo me falto ponerle una "U" a Yuuri :,v (No me linchen pls)


End file.
